walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Sleepy Hollow
The Legend of Sleepy Hollow is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 11th March 1991, and then it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 3rd February 1992, 24th August 1992 and 2nd August 1993. Trailers and info Original 1991 release 'Opening' Walt Disney Home Video Early 1991 - The Rescuers, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea, The Wind in the Willows, Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: Half-Size Heroes and Ghouls and Jewels, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and DuckTales: 1001 Arabian Ducks and High Seas Adventures 'Closing' # Disneyland Southern California UK TV Advert 1991 Re-release 'Opening' The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 'Closing' # Disneyland Southern California UK TV Advert 1992 Re-release 'Opening' # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". 'Closing' # Disneyland Southern California UK TV Advert 1992 Re-release 'Opening' # Robin Hood (On Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) 'Closing' # Disneyland Southern California UK TV Advert 1993 Re-release 'Opening' # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". # Beauty and the Beast (And this September this Tale as Old as Time will be Here for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 'Closing' # Peter and the Wolf Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Walt Disney Mini Classics Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Early 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Category:Disney uk vhs august 1992 release Category:Walt Disney home video presents Category:Robin Hood Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:The prince and the pauper coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Cinderella Walt Disney home video Walt Disney the legend of sleepy Hollow Category:Disney uk vhs march 1993 release Category:Walt Disney home video presents Robin Hood Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video the prince and the pauper coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Cinderella Walt Disney home video Walt Disney the legend of sleepy hollow Category:Disney uk vhs august 1993 release coming soon from Walt Disney home video the little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble beauty and the beast and now a muppet moment spaghetti Jim Henson early 1994 Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney home video start the legend of sleepy hollow Category:End the legend of sleepy hollow also available from Walt Disney home video peter and the wolf